O Reencontro
by Harry Fado
Summary: Justin volta de Nova Iorque para reencontrar o amor de sua vida.


**O Reencontro**

Em uma manhã barulhenta e fria, Justin acorda assustado, pois suas expressão facial o entregava, ele observa o local desejando que tudo o que via fosse um sonho e que logo acordaria.

_- Eu ainda não acredito que aceitei vim para New York, esse foi o segundo maior erro da minha vida! – Lembrou-se de Ethan Gold como o primeiro maior erro._

Justin levantou-se, tomou um banho, vestiu suas roupas e foi trabalhar. O loirinho estava trabalhando em uma galeria de artes, além de ser um pintor de sucesso, mas não se sentia feliz, ele sentia saudades de sua cidade natal, Pittsburgh, mas sentia muito mais saudades de Brian, seu eterno e primeiro amor.

_**-"Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui, eu vim em busca da felicidade e acabei deixando meu grande amor escapar".**__ - Pensa Justin._

_- Sr. Taylor? Sr. Taylor? – Chama Michelle, sua secretária._

_- Sim Michelle? Pode Falar._

_- Sua mãe ligou novamente, disse que estava com saudades e que logo vem te visitar. – Fala a ruiva secretária com um belo sorriso no rosto._

_- Obrigado Michelle. Pode se retirar agora. Qualquer coisa me avise._

_Michelle sai da sala; um tempo depois Justin vai atrás dela._

_- Michelle, reserve uma passagem para Pittsburgh, por favor, vou visitar minha família._

_- Claro, é pra já._

Justin volta para sua sala e começa a relembrar a sua vida em Pittsbutgh.

**Meanwhile ****at ****Pittsburgh:**

_- Brian. Brian? Sou eu, Jennifer. – Fala a mãe de Justin batendo na porta do loft de Brian._

_- Oi, Ex Sogrinha. – Brian sorri sarcasticamente._

_- Eu vim lhe perguntar se você quer mandar algum presente ou recado pro Justin._

_Brian fica sério ao ouvir o nome da única pessoa que ultrapassou as barreiras de seu coração._

_- Não, acho melhor não. – Brian passa a mão nos cabelos e Jennifer percebe preocupação em seu olhar._

_- Tem certeza Brian? Ele ficaria feliz em receber noticias suas!_

_- Tenho certeza. Não quero que ele largue a fama que tem lá, por minha causa. – Brian vai até a cozinha e pega uma garrafa de água para beber._

_- Está bem, Brian. Se quiser mandar alguma coisa ligue para mim, viajarei depois de amanhã._

_- Você vai ir para New York visitar Justin? - Pergunta Brian._

_- Vou! Telefonei pra ele hoje cedo, avisando que eu iria lá para visitá-lo. – Jennifer dá um meio sorriso e se dirige a porta do loft, dando sinal de que já iria embora dali._

_- Jen, faz um favor para mim? Caso Justin perguntar sobre mim, não diga nada, diga que não fala comigo desde a partida dele para New York. Pode fazer-me este favor?_

_- Está bem! Mas por que isso? - Jennifer olha diretamente para os olhos de Brian._

_- Eu tenho meus motivos. Apenas faça isso para mim. -Brian desvia o olhar, mas Jennifer consegue perceber o que tanto incomoda o Sr. Kinney, Saudade!_

_- Agora eu preciso ir. Tuck está me esperando._

_- OK. Até._

_- Até._

**Liberty Avenue.**

**Liberty Dinner:**

O tempo não era dos melhores, tinham muitos, muitos problemas para enfrentar, só que eles estavam escondidos em algum lugar, enquanto esses problemas eram desconhecidos aproveitavam para comerem algo no Liberty Dinner.

_- Debbie, traga-me o especial de hoje. – Essas foram às palavras de muitos clientes dali._

_- Debbie, pode me trazer cereais? –Fala Ben diferenciando-se da multidão de gente que habitavam o mesmo lugar._

_O Liberty Dinner estava mais cheio que o de costume e Debbie, não poderia se sentir mais orgulhosa._

_- É pra já querido. – Debbie pede os cereais de Ben e os trás até ele._

_- Obrigado._

_- De nada._

_- Alguém tem noticias do Brian? – Pergunta Michael para Emmet e Ted._

_- Ele estava ontem na Babylon, ainda não o vi hoje._

_- Ele disse que iria trabalhar em casa hoje. E me pediu para substituir ele em uma reunião. – Fala Ted com um meio sorriso no rosto._

Michael olha para Ben, e depois para Emmet e Ted.

_- Isso só pode significar uma coisa._

_- Justin! – Falam os quatro em uníssono._

_- Só pode ser. – Fala Michael. – Acho que vou ir visitá-lo à tarde._

_- Mikey, você não acha que deve o deixar resolver o problema sozinho?_

_- É Mikey. Desta vez, Ben está certo. – Fala Emmet._

_- Tentarei não me intrometer. – Responde Michael._

_- Vou ter que ir trabalhar. – Se despede Ted._

_- E eu vou ir á academia. Vou ir contigo Ted. – Fala Emmet._

_- Tchau. – Despedem se Ben e Michael de Ted e Emmet._

_- Hunter já foi para a aula? – Pergunta Michael._

_- Sim. – Responde Ben._

_- Vou indo para a loja. Tchau, boa aula. Tchau mãe. – Despede-se Michael de Ben e Debbie._

As coisas haviam mudado de um tempo pra cá. Mel e Linz não estavam mais em Pittsburgh, visitavam de vez em quando.

Estavam chegando esta noite para visitar os amigos, ou melhor, a família, que haviam deixado em Pittsburgh. Linz e Gus estavam ansiosos para ver Brian. Michael e Debbie ansiosos para ver Jenny Rebecca.

Michael estava em sua loja, Ted no trabalho, Emmet na academia, Ben dando sua aula, Brian em seu loft e Justin em New York.

Justin em New York? Que nada, Justin já estava dentro do avião, voando para Pittsburgh. Louco para rever seus amigos e mais ansioso ainda para rever Brian. A cada segundo que se passava, Justin estava pensando em Brian, não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça, lembrava dos beijos e das noites de amor no loft.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Justin pensava em Brian, Brian não conseguia parar de pensar em Justin. Perguntava-se o porquê deixou seu amado partir, e se respondia "Por que se ele tivesse ficado, teria sacrificado seu futuro". Justin em sua partida havia ficado triste, mas não por que estava deixando New York, e sim por que deixara família, amigos e Brian para ir pra New York. Deixou coisas importantes por algo que talvez não quisesse.

Arrependimentos não eram mais bem vindos, o que foi feito está feito. Quando Justin chegou a Pittsburgh, o primeiro lugar que pensou em ir foi o Liberty Dinner.

Justin chega ao Liberty Dinner e todos começam a olhá-lo dos pés á cabeça.

_- É você mesmo, Sunshine? – Pergunta Debbie, já abraçando Justin._

_- Sim Debbie, sou eu. Estou procurando o Brian._

_- E quem não está? – ri Debbie._

_- Ele não apareceu aqui?_

_- Não, ele não apareceu por aqui. Preciso voltar a atender os clientes, nos falamos melhor mais tarde. – Debbie abraça Justin novamente e volta a atender os clientes._

Justin avista Michael, Ben, Emmet, Ted, Linz e Mel sentados na parte de trás do Liberty Dinner.

_- Oi pessoal. – Cumprimenta Justin._

_- Justin, quanto tempo. – Falam Mel e Linz abraçando-o. – Como está? E a carreira? - Pergunta Linz._

_- Estou bem e a carreira vai ótima. – Responde Justin sorrindo. – Onde está Brian? Achei que estaria aqui com vocês._

_- Ele não saiu do loft hoje, nem mesmo para trabalhar. – Responde Michael. – Eu não pude ir lá vê-lo, tinha gibis novos chegando lá na loja._

_- Eu não o vi. – Responde Emmet._

_- Nem eu. – Fala Ted._

_- Nós acabamos de chegar de Toronto, não o vimos também. - Respondem Mel e Linz._

_- Esta bem, mas se o virem, não o diga que eu estou aqui, quero fazer uma surpresa para ele. – Fala Justin. – Vamos ir á Babylon hoje à noite? Talvez Brian esteja lá._

_- Vamos! – Respondem Ted, Emmet, Michael e Ben._

_- Nós não podemos. Temos que cuidar de Gus e J.R. - Fala Mel._

_- Encontro vocês quatro lá? – Pergunta Justin. – E se Brian for, alguém me ligue e avise, sem que ele saiba._

_- Ok. – Responde Emmet._

_- Vou ir à casa da Daphne, perguntar se ela pode me deixar ficar lá por alguns dias._

Justin já não pensava em voltar para New York, queria voltar para o lugar onde pertencia, à Liberty Avenue, à Pittsburgh!

**Daphne****'s ****House:**

Justin chega e bate na porta. Daphne abre a porta e fica surpresa com o que está vendo.

_- Oi Daph. Tudo bem? – Pergunta Justin._

_- Justin. – Daphne abraça Justin, demonstrando a saudade que sentiu do amigo. – Estou ótima e você?_

_- Eu estou bem. – Responde Justin com um belo sorriso no rosto._

_- Entre, e me conte tudo sobre New York. Como foi à sua viagem?_

_- Conto sobre New York mais tarde. A viagem foi ótima! Adivinha quem eu não consegui esquecer o vôo todo? – Justin ri. Daphne ri também._

_- Preciso mesmo adivinhar?_

_- Não, não precisa._

_- Ele já sabe que você voltou pra Pittsburgh? Já falou com ele, Justin?_

_- Ainda não. Mas vou vê-lo hoje na Babylon. Vou fazer uma surpresinha pra ele. – Fala Justin já imaginando o acontecimento. – Quer vir comigo?_

_- Não, obrigada. Vou sair com meu namorado. Depois me conte como foi._

_-Pode deixar! Ah, Daph, eu poderia ficar morando aqui com você por alguns dias?_

_- Claro Jus! Onde estão as suas coisas?_

_- Do lado de fora. – Justin e Daphne começam a rir novamente. Justin pega suas coisas, coloca dentro da casa da Daphne e se despede da amiga. Precisava fazer muitas coisas e ver mais algumas pessoas._

**Liberty Dinner:**

_- Oi Deb._

_- Oi Jen. Você não sabe a boa noticia que eu tenho para te dar. – Fala Debbie toda animada._

_- Que boa noticia? – Jennifer sorri._

_- SUNSHINE! – Debbie sorri mais ainda._

_- O que tem Justin? – Jennifer pergunta confusa._

_- Querida, é só dar uma olhadinha ali._

Jennifer olha para onde Debbie estava apontando, logo na entrada. É Justin entrando no Liberty Dinner.

_- Justin, que saudades meu filho. – Fala Jennifer abraçando Justin._

_- Oi mãe. Tudo bem? Como estão as coisas por aqui? E a Molly?_

_- Estou bem. As coisas estão melhorando e a Molly está passando uma temporada com seu pai. E com você? Como foi a viagem? E por que voltou para Pittsburgh?_

_- Estou bem mãe e a viagem foi ótima. O motivo de eu ter voltado é meio óbvio, não? Senti saudades da minha família!_

_- É, e de um belo moreno que conhecemos! – Justin sorri quando Debbie menciona Brian._

_- Senti saudades de todo mundo. Mas não aguentava mais ficar longe do Brian._

_- Disso nós sabemos querido! – Fala Debbie novamente._

_- Já falou com ele Jus? – Pergunta Jennifer._

_- Ainda não mãe. Talvez eu fale com ele hoje na Babylon. Vou fazer uma surpresa pra ele. Espero que ele goste._

_- Tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar Sunshine._

_- Espero. – O celular de Justin toca, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Emmet. A mensagem dizia: "Justin, Brian não virá à Babylon por que tem que ficar trabalhando. Beijinhos Em". Justin leu a mensagem e deu meio sorriso. – Mãe, agora eu preciso ir. Vou fazer uma visitinha ao loft do Brian! Mande um beijo pra Molly._

**Brian's ****Loft:**

Justin abre a porta do loft com cuidado pra não fazer barulho e avista Brian deitado na cama.

_- Então é assim que o Sr. Kinney trabalha. – Brinca Justin._

_- Sunshine, achei que você estava em New York!_

_- E eu estava! Mas eu voltei. – Sorri Justin._

_- Não devia ter abandonado sua preciosa fama._

_- E quem disse que eu abandonei? – Justin continua a sorrir._

_- Ninguém! Apenas um palpite. – Brian fala encarando Justin com um meio sorriso na face._

_- Ok, senti saudades e voltei. Satisfeito com a verdade?_

_- Muito. Vem aqui. – Brian estende a mão para Justin._

_Justin deita-se ao lado de Brian. O beija calorosamente, ambos matam saudade dos velhos tempos._

_- Você não sabe como eu senti saudades suas. Não parei de pensar em você o vôo todo! – Fala Justin olhando diretamente nos olhos de Brian, que naquele momento brilhavam, brilhavam como ele nunca havia visto antes._

_- Acho melhor você me dizer quando não pensa em mim. – Fala Brian sarcasticamente._

_- Brian, não seja tão convencido. – Brinca Justin novamente. – Lembrei-me da ultima vez que nos vimos, honestamente, lembrei-me de tudo o que passamos juntos!_

Brian e Justin começam a se beijar e a tirar as roupas, estavam completamente insáciáveis.

Após a maravilhosa noite, Brian abraça Justin, tão carinhosamente, tão docemente, ficaram daquele modo até adormecerem.

Brian acordou. Ambos ainda estavam na cama, mas Justin dormia. Brian o ficou observando até ele acordar.

_- Estou sonhando? – Pergunta Justin ao acordar._

_- Não. É muito mais real do que você pensa Sunshine. – Sorri Brian._

_- Eu senti tanto a sua falta._

Justin se levanta e vai pro chuveiro, Brian o segue, tomam banho juntos. Escovam os dentes, vestem-se e ambos vão para o Liberty Dinner.

**Liberty Dinner:**

Brian e Justin se juntam à Ben e Michael. Brian pede um café, Ben pede cereais, Justin levanta-se e cumprimenta Debbie, após cumprimentar Debbie volta a sentar ao lado de Brian.

_- Então, como é trabalhar em casa? – Pergunta Michael._

_- Não interessa Michael. – Fala Brian._

_- Maravilhoso. – Responde Justin, que após responder dá um selinho em Brian. – Preciso ir. Tenho que trocar de roupa e falar com a Daphne._

_- Até mais Sunshine. – Fala Brian com um belo sorriso._

_- Até mais Justin. – Despedem-se Michael e Ben._

_- Tchau Deb. – Despede-se Justin._

**Daphne****'s ****House:**

_- Bom Dia, Daph. – Fala Justin ao abrir a porta._

_- Bom dia Jus. Como foi a noite?_

_- Ótima, eu e o Brian transamos a noite toda. E a sua?_

_- A minha também foi ótima, mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi abraçar meu travesseiro. – Daphne começa a rir e Justin ri com ela._

_- Eu preciso trocar de roupa, espere um segundinho que eu já te conto tudo._

_- OK.  
Justin vai até sua mala, pega sua blusa azul e sua calça jeans e as veste. Ele e Daphne conversaram por horas. Justin contou tudo sobre a noite passada e sobre New York._

_- Quando eu estava em New York eu me sentia perdido. Não havia ninguém com quem conversar, nem sair, era apenas eu e meus quadros. Eu senti saudades suas Daph, eu senti saudades de todo mundo, lá realmente não era o meu lugar._

_- Agora você tem com quem conversar ou sair. Você sabe que poderia ter ligado a qualquer hora, ou mandado um e-mail._

_- Não é a mesma coisa. Mas obrigado. Eu vou sair com o Brian, o Emmet e o Ted mais tarde, quer ir comigo?_

_- Eu não ando me sentindo bem. Eu estou pensando em ir a algum médico. Para ver se não é grave._

_- Pode ter certeza que não é nada grave._

Justin leva Daphne ao hospital.

_- Qualquer coisa me ligue. Lembra o numero do meu celular não é?_

_- É claro que lembro. Até mais._

_- Até. – Após se despedir de Daphne ele vai á Babylon encontrar Brian, Emmet e Ted._

**B****a****b****y****l****o****n****:**

Justin chega á Babylon e se encontra com Brian, Emmet e Ted, ambos estavam perto do bar, Brian pede duas cervejas para comemorar a volta de Justin, apesar dele e Justin já terem comemorado na noite passada, desta vez eles comemoraram com os amigos.

Daphne manda uma mensagem para Justin dizendo que está tudo certo, que era apenas um mal estar.

Brian chama Justin para dançar, os dois dançam abraçados um ao outro, com direito a caricias e beijos de saudade.

_- Sabe o que eu quero agora? – Pergunta Justin._

_- Que eu meta em você a noite toda? – Brian começa a rir._

_- É... Também. Mas não, eu quero que esse momento, entre você e eu, nunca acabe. Promete que nunca mais vai me deixar partir? E se deixar, que pelo menos venha comigo?_

_- Não posso prometer. Mas podemos tentar._

_- Eu te amo Brian Kinney. – Justin leva seus lábios de encontro com os lábios de Brian. Eles aproveitam a noite toda._

Ted e Emmet dançavam enquanto Ted esperava Blake.

Mel e Linz ficaram cuidando de Guz enquanto Jenny Rebecca estava com Michael, Ben e Hunter.

Esse foi o começo de um amor que já existia há anos. Justin nunca havia esquecido de Brian um minuto sequer, mesmo indo para New York. Brian só havia deixado Justin partir, como prova de seu amor pelo belo loiro.

"_**Não precisamos de anéis ou votos para provar que nos amamos. Nós sabemos disso." – Ultimas palavras de Justin antes de ir para New York.**_

**F****I****M**

**De uma história que só está recomeçando! ;]**


End file.
